10. Bruder - Bond of Darkness
Bruder - Bond of Darkness is the tenth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On *Omi *Ouka Characters in Order of Appearance *Hirofumi Takatori *Masafumi Takatori (flashback/dream) *Omi *Yohji *Aya *Ken *Ouka *Manx *Persia (TV) Mid Episode Character * Omi Overview In a vast forested area, hunters take part in human sport with Hirofumi Takatori. Omi has a dream about Takatori telling to slow down or he’ll get hurt when he's running as a boy. He see’s Masafumi Takatori by a pond pulling the wings off a butterfly before transforming into his tentacled demon form. Omi awakens in his room and checks a burnt photograph. By morning Omi is still tired and receives some gentle ribbing from Yohji as to why that might be whilst Aya and Ken look on amused. Ouka enters the flower store and asks if Omi is ready for next week, specifically for a huge party with all the VIPs of foreign governments. She leaves, then Manx arrives, where Persia has a new mission to take out an underground human hunting ring with the targets being Hirofumi Takatori, former minister Yeswichi Nakizawa, Hiroshi Itoe head of the Social Action Party and Kentea Ritzea chief of the Yamanaka police. Manx doesn’t answer whether this Takatori is related to the other one, only that they are the targets and if they don’t like it, they can say so and decline this mission. Manx shares that most of the victims were around the Roppongi area. Though Aya says he should act as the bait, Omi insists he wants to do it. Making his way to club Cue, he is spotted by Ouka who joins him. They dance together, and though he then forces Ouka to leave the club, she follows him where Omi is sprayed in the face and falls unconscious. The two of them find themselves in a van with other people also bound and are told they are to prepare for the forest and if they want to live they should run when released. Aya is driving with Ken beside him and Yohji in his own car behind as they track Omi using a tracker on his person. The hunters around Hirofumi discuss that when his father becomes prime minister, the people around them should start to show some improvement. One word from Mr Nakizawa and Hirofumi’s father will have all the votes he needs. Receiving a fax with a picture of Ouka on it among other people, he thanks them for waiting, their prey have arrived at the forest around Mt Fuji. Aya, Ken and Yohji await Omi’s signal, they must ensure the targets are eliminated to avoid future hunts even if it means they can’t save people right now. Yohji rescues people anyway keeping Ken and Aya in reserve for the targets. Omi hides Ouka in a cave where she is kept safe with some sleeping tablets. He activates the signal and the hunters quickly become the hunted with Weiss killing them. Hirofumi notices Aya kill a hunter and runs back to the hunting lodge. There he is confronted by Omi and it transpires that Mamaru, the youngest Takatori himself is in fact Omi, and Hirofumi is Omi's older brother. Furthermore Reiji Takatori is his dad, and Masafumi his eldest brother. Aya and Ken burst through the door to the lodge, but with this revelation Omi holds them at bay with a gun and allows Hirofumi to escape. Images File:Episode 10 - 001.png File:Episode 10 - 002.png File:Episode 10 - 003.png File:Episode 10 - 004.png File:Episode 10 - 005.png File:Episode 10 - 006.png File:Episode 10 - 007.png File:Episode 10 - 008.png File:Episode 10 - 009.png File:Episode 10 - 010.png File:Episode 10 - 011.png File:Episode 10 - 012.png File:Episode 10 - 013.png File:Episode 10 - 014.png File:Episode 10 - 015.png File:Episode 10 - 016.png File:Episode 10 - 017.png File:Episode 10 - 018.png File:Episode 10 - 019.png File:Episode 10 - 020.png File:Episode 10 - 021.png File:Episode 10 - 022.png File:Episode 10 - 023.png File:Episode 10 - 024.png File:Episode 10 - 025.png File:Episode 10 - 026.png File:Episode 10 - 027.png File:Episode 10 - 028.png File:Episode 10 - 029.png File:Episode 10 - 030.png File:Episode 10 - 031.png File:Episode 10 - 032.png File:Episode 10 - 033.png File:Episode 10 - 034.png File:Episode 10 - 035.png File:Episode 10 - 036.png File:Episode 10 - 037.png File:Episode 10 - 038.png File:Episode 10 - 039.png File:Episode 10 - 040.png File:Episode 10 - 041.png File:Episode 10 - 042.png File:Episode 10 - 043.png File:Episode 10 - 044.png File:Episode 10 - 045.png File:Episode 10 - 046.png File:Episode 10 - 047.png File:Episode 10 - 048.png File:Episode 10 - 049.png File:Episode 10 - 050.png File:Episode 10 - 051.png File:Episode 10 - 052.png File:Episode 10 - 053.png File:Episode 10 - 054.png File:Episode 10 - 055.png File:Episode 10 - 056.png File:Episode 10 - 057.png File:Episode 10 - 058.png File:Episode 10 - 059.png File:Episode 10 - 060.png File:Episode 10 - 061.png File:Episode 10 - 062.png File:Episode 10 - 063.png File:Episode 10 - 064.png File:Episode 10 - 065.png File:Episode 10 - 066.png File:Episode 10 - 067.png File:Episode 10 - 068.png File:Episode 10 - 069.png File:Episode 10 - 070.png File:Episode 10 - 071.png File:Episode 10 - 072.png File:Episode 10 - 073.png File:Episode 10 - 074.png File:Episode 10 - 075.png File:Episode 10 - 076.png File:Episode 10 - 077.png File:Episode 10 - 078.png File:Episode 10 - 079.png File:Episode 10 - 080.png File:Episode 10 - 081.png File:Episode 10 - 082.png File:Episode 10 - 083.png File:Episode 10 - 084.png File:Episode 10 - 085.png File:Episode 10 - 086.png File:Episode 10 - 087.png File:Episode 10 - 088.png File:Episode 10 - 089.png File:Episode 10 - 090.png File:Episode 10 - 091.png File:Episode 10 - 092.png File:Episode 10 - 093.png File:Episode 10 - 094.png File:Episode 10 - 095.png File:Episode 10 - 096.png File:Episode 10 - 097.png File:Episode 10 - 098.png File:Episode 10 - 099.png File:Episode 10 - 100.png File:Episode 10 - 101.png File:Episode 10 - 102.png File:Episode 10 - 103.png File:Episode 10 - 104.png File:Episode 10 - 105.png File:Episode 10 - 106.png File:Episode 10 - 107.png File:Episode 10 - 108.png File:Episode 10 - 109.png File:Episode 10 - 110.png File:Episode 10 - 111.png File:Episode 10 - 112.png File:Episode 10 - 113.png File:Episode 10 - 114.png File:Episode 10 - 115.png File:Episode 10 - 116.png File:Episode 10 - 117.png File:Episode 10 - 118.png File:Episode 10 - 119.png File:Episode 10 - 120.png File:Episode 10 - 121.png File:Episode 10 - 122.png File:Episode 10 - 123.png Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media